gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dianna Agron
Dianna Elise Agron ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin, die durch ihre Rolle als Quinn Fabray in der US-amerikanischen Fernsehserie Glee bekannt wurde. Leben Dianna wurde 1986 in Savannah, Georgia geboren. Aufgewachsen ist sie in San Francisco. Sie ist eine Halbrussin, da die Familie ihres Vaters ursprünglich aus Russland stammt. Ihr ursprünglicher Familienname Agronsky wurde in Ellis Island verändert. Ihr Vater ist jüdisch, und ihre Mutter trat dem Judentum bei, dadurch hatte Dianna eine Bat Mizwa. Diese bezeichnet die religiöse Mündigkeit für Jungen im Alter von 13 Jahren und für Mädchen im Alter von 12 Jahren. Sie ging auf die "Burlingame High School" in Kalifornien und hatte als Teenager Tanzunterricht gegeben. Sie hatte Auftritte in Serien wie "Shark", "CSI:NY", "Numb3rs" und eine wiederkehrende Rolle in "Veronica Mars". Dianna übernahm auch die Rolle der Harper in einer 13 Episoden langen Serie namens "It's a Mall World" von Milo Ventimiglia. Diese wurde bei MTV ausgestrahlt. Außerdem trat sie in der 2. Staffel der Serie "Heroes" auf. Des Weiteren war sie die Gastgeberin eines Mini-Musik-Festivals für "826LA" in Los Angeles namens "Chickens in Love". Ihre bekannteste Rolle ist die der Quinn Fabray, einer Cheerleaderin in der Fox-Fernsehserie Glee. 2010 wurde Dianna unter vielen anderen jungen Hollywood-Stars ausgewählt, um an der Marketingkampagne "Wal-Mart's Ocean Pacific Spring" teilzunehmen. Erfahrungen in der Regieführung sammelte sie im Jahr 2010, als sie im Musikvideo zu "Body" von "Thao with the Get Down Stay Down" Regie führte. Vorgestellt wurde das Video auf der Homepage der Hilfsorganisation "Oxfam America". Sie wurde von der Zeitschrift People auf die Liste der "Most Beautiful 2010" und auf Platz 26 der "Top Hot 100" Liste von Afterellen.com gewählt. Sie ist Vegetarierin und unterstützt die Organisation "PETA". Filmografie Serien (auch Gast- und Kurzauftritte) *2006: Drake & Josh (1 Folge) *2006: Close to Home (1 Folge) *2006: CSI: NY (1 Folge) *2006: Shark (1 Folge) *2006–2007: Veronica Mars (3 Folgen) *2007: Heroes (4 Folgen) *2008: Numbers – Die Logik des Verbrechens (Numb3rs) (1 Folge) *seit 2009: Glee Filme (auch Kurzauftritte) *2005: Talkers Are No Good Doers *2007: Skid Marks *2009: Fuchsia Elephant *2009: Celebrities Anonymous (Fernsehfilm) *2010: Bold Native *2010: The Romantics *2010: Burlesque *2010: The Hunters *2011: Ich bin Nummer Vier (I am Number Four) *2011: Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Trivia *Ihre beste Freundin ist Lea Michele. *Ihr Hund heißt Johnny Robby. *Sie ist allergisch gegen Katzen. *Ihre Glückszahlen sind 3 und 13. *Sie hat eine Tätowierung auf ihrer Seite, die sagt: "Mary had a little lamb ", dies bezieht sich auf ihre Mutter Mary. *Sie ist Vegetarierin *Sie unterstützt die Tierrechtsorganisation PETA (P'''eople for the 'E'thical T'reatment of '''A'nimals) *Ihre Lieblingstiere sind Elefanten. *Ihr Glückstag ist Freitag der 13. *Sie war mit Alex Pettyfer zusammen. *Sie ist Jüdin. *Ihre Hobbies sind kochen, lesen, in der Natur sein und Zeit mit ihren Freunden und Familie verbringen. *Sie tanzte als Kind unter anderem Ballet und Hip-Hop. *Eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher ist "Alice im Wunderland". *Als Sie mit der Crew im Flieger war, kam plötzlich ein seltsamer Passagier und küsste Dianna aufs Gesicht. Lea erschrak und stupste ihn von Dianna weg. Die Stewardess, die das Geschehen nicht mitbekam, drehte sich um und sagte: "Ihr zwei seid bitte leiser." Daraufhin schrie Lea: "Nein, dieser Mann hat gerade meine Freundin geküsst!" *Sie hat einen jüngeren Bruder. *Dianna geht gern auf Friedhöfen spazieren. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3